1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of monitoring and controlling the wear on printing forms in a printing machine, in particular during the printing of large volume print jobs.
Every printing form is subject to a mechanical abrasion/wear during printing, which shows in color and/or brightness variations in the print image. The measurement-technological evaluation of auxiliarly printed measurement fields leads to values in the raster tone values of the raster tone fields which are too low. The measurement fields are produced at the edge of the printed material in the print control strip, whereby the control of wear on the printing form depends on the attentiveness and the experience of the operator for the printing machine.
Besides the subjectivity which is present in the control it is disadvantageous that these measurement fields are not representative of the wear on the entire printing form.